


in the night

by shinemoreinthedark



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinemoreinthedark/pseuds/shinemoreinthedark
Summary: hongjoong has a lot of punctures in his ears and tongue piercing, and mingi would rather never know about it in his life.the weeknd - party monster
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 54





	in the night

what happens next, mingi thinks when he meets hongjoong's gaze, will be a catastrophe. 

because hongjoong is a catastrophe.

because hongjoong has glittering glass eyes and bright blue, slightly curly strands that have escaped from his ponytail; because hongjoong has a sweet something in his glass that smacks of alcohol and competes with his hair in brightness.

hongjoong is skateboarding, and mingi finds out about this when they first meet in the park, where he is led by yunho under a forgotten dubious pretext. hongjoong has an endless number of colorful windbreakers and jeans torn at the knees – mingi wants to make a few jokes about it, but doesn't find the moment. he and hongjoong are a year apart, but mingi sees a teenager with a skate in his hands and high knee socks under battered sneakers instead of the sensible, wise hyung. hongjoong always smells like cigarettes and his favorite cherry gum, barely covering the smell of nicotine.

hongjoong has a lot of punctures in his ears and tongue piercing, and mingi would rather never know about it in his life.

but he knows, and hongjoong, unfortunately for mingi, is incredibly smart.

they look at each other, and mingi feels like everything around him stops. the music and all the conversations around him turn into white noise, and mingi loses the thread of conversation with yunho, who is sitting next to him. hongjoong is standing at the other end of the room, towards the kitchen, holding a half-empty glass of something alcoholic. he doesn't hesitate, tilts his head back a little and finishes the rest in one gulp. he turns his deliberately disinterested gaze back, knowing that mingi is still looking.

hongjoong grins and pushes his tongue against his cheek, raising his eyebrows a little, and mingi feels the cold november air coming out of the open living room window making him feel hot. 

the third bottle of apple cider almost falls from his hands. he blinks hard several times and shakes his head. hongjoong disappears from view, and mingi finds him on the stairs leading to the second floor. he counts down exactly five seconds to himself and gets up from the couch. the bottle remains somewhere on a table in the corner of the room; mingi's feet carry him to the second floor too quickly for a man who planned to ignore any of hongjoong's antics. 

mingi almost flies to the floor and easily finds hongjoong in an empty corridor. he looks around to make sure that no one is there, and in a few long strides covers the distance to hongjoong. he puts his hand on the wall just above his head and leans closer, like they're in a snotty teen movie about a popular hunk and an inconspicuous gray mouse. except they ended school a long time ago, and hongjoong doesn't look like a schoolgirl in a short skirt. 

hongjoong looks up with a slightly swollen, drunken stare, and mingi is once again driven crazy by their height difference; there is a hint of a grin on the older man's face as he tests them both. the t-shirt slides off hongjoong's shoulder after the jacket, and mingi gets a view of the pristine skin stretched so beautifully over the protruding collarbones and adam's apple.

mingi swallows hard and tries not to lose to the devil in the face of hongjoong, who suddenly pulls his hand back and adjusts his t-shirt, raising his eyes to mingi with mock innocence. mingi wants to grab him under the chin and squeeze, blocking access to oxygen, and he knows that hongjoong _will like it_.

he runs his tongue along the edge of his lower teeth, trying to restrain himself and his hands, and opens his mouth to say something obviously vulgar and hurtful, but doesn't have time to say a word because hongjoong gives up first. his scalding hands are on mingi's neck in a split second; he pulls him even closer to and freezes when there are no more than a couple of centimeters between them. mingi looks down at hongjoong's lips, and hongjoong is ready to swear that this is the hottest thing of the night. he unconsciously licks his lips and grins again, then leans forward and covers mingi's lips with his own.

the first kiss is childish and innocent, and mingi takes the initiative. he lowers his hand and presses on the other's jaw, forcing hongjoong to open his mouth. 

mingi wants everything to suddenly be a figment of his imagination, a dream, a hallucination, _anything_ , because hongjoong moans briefly and softly, opening his mouth in submission. mingi deepens the kiss, slightly bowing his head, and collides his own tongue with hongjoong's, immediately feeling the warm metal, and all his insides curl.

hongjoon pulls away first. he gasps, pressing his back harder against the wall, trying to keep himself on his feet. mingi listens to every breath and remembers the color of the red hongjoong lips; he lowers his head, leaves a kiss on his neck, and, finding no resistance, moves lower. hongjoong almost lets out a moan, his fingers gripping the younger's shoulders tightly as mingi presses closer, and hongjoong can physically feel the other's arousal.

"oh, you seem to have a _big_ problem," hongjoong whispers, his hot breath searing mingi's ear.

it's not the first time mingi has heard compliments – that's what he prefers to call it – addressed to him, so he just grins at hongjoong somewhere in the neck, swinging his hips, and perfectly hears the stifled exhalation coming out of him. 

"i was hoping you could help me," the first thing mingi says to hongjoong this night and for the last three days. his voice is low and hoarse from the long silence, and hongjoong gets goosebumps.

hongjoong, despite all his childishness, is still a good hyung in his own sense, so he has no choice but to look around in search of the right room, catching his eye on the bathroom and drag the not particularly resisting mingi into it. he kisses him, this time teasingly and quickly, as if he's flirting again.  
he bites his lower lip one last time, runs his hands over mingi's suddenly taut stomach, and gives a rough lick on the neck before dropping to his knees. 

hongjoong quickly handles the belt and zipper, scratches mingi's stomach with his teeth just above the elastic band of his underwear, touches him through the thin fabric. mingi's cock was really big and already felt warm and heavy in his hand, and hongjoong swallows loudly, which is not lost on mingi's attention. 

he teases and squints up at like a fox while mingi goes crazy. their eyes meet again, and the younger one breathes heavily and puts his hand on the back of the other's head, causing hongjoong's hair to fall into disarray. hongjoong sends underwear on a trip, dropping them somewhere below mingi’s knees, and opens his mouth. mingi feels too strongly the hot tongue and in contrast to this cool metal and feels a tingling in the tips of his fingers. hongjoong sloppily licks the entire length of his cock and enjoys the way mingi breathes quickly and almost breaks into a loud moan. he takes it in his mouth slowly, stretching the pleasure of both of them, then soft scratches his teeth again and pushes it almost completely. he begins to move his head slowly, adding more saliva and helping with his hand. thanks to the puncture in the tongue, every movement for mingi feels like an electric shock. 

hongjoong chokes, and mingi tightens his grip on his hair, preventing him from pulling away. the whole situation makes mingi hit his head on the tile behind him and hope that his knees stop shaking so much. hongjoong opens his watery eyes wide, looking up at mingi. younger closes his eyes and lets him pull away for a few moments, after which hongjoong again pulls on the mingi's cock, this time completely, resting his hands on mingi's hips, not allowing him to move. hongjoong's eyes shine too beautifully, and the zeal with which he sucks mingi off makes him lose the ground from under his feet. 

"that's what you wanted, isn't it, _hongjoong-ah_?" mingi is choking with sensations, and he barely has enough strength to talk, but he also does not want to remain indifferent. hongjoong obviously can't answer, but his body responds perfectly to the words, and he moans softly, sending small vibrations along his entire length. "this is what you're doing all this for? want to show me what your mouth can do? you're a little slut, hongjoong-ah."

mingi removes hongjoong from his cock with a distinctive sound and, still holding tightly by the hair, makes him lift his head and lift up a little. hongjoong hisses at the unexpected pain and scratches mingi's thighs, genuinely enjoying this side of the rather quiet and inconspicuous mingi.

mingi looks at the hongjoong's face, noticing the still wet tracks of tears on his cheeks and the way his lips glisten in the bright light of the lamps from saliva and precum.  
"you want me to fuck your face, hongjoong-ah?" mingi puts his hand on his own languishing without attention cock and makes a couple of sweeping movements. hongjoong's stomach tightens, and he feels his knees slide across the carpet, and he nods slightly, as if his answer to mingi's question means something. "finish what you started"

hongjoong obediently falls on mingi's cock and after a couple of slow movements, getting used to the size of mingi again, accelerates. he runs his tongue along the entire length, grazes the head with the cool tip of the piercing, and feels the grip on his hair grow tighter again. a small moan escapes mingi's lips, and hongjoong feels the younger's breathing quicken. he continues to move his head, helping himself with his hands, accelerating with each friction.

"I'm close" mingi whispers hoarsely, no longer trying to stop his knees from shaking. he catches sight of the lamp on the wall and feels everything begin to swim before his eyes. 

hongjoong takes a deep breath through his nose and pushes himself to the end, hearing a stifled moan from above, his nose almost touching the short pubic hair. mingi holds him in place and, with a mumble, comes in hongjoong's throat. hongjoong pulls back and coughs, wiping his mouth and cheeks with his sleeve. 

they just breathe for a while, after which hongjoong helps the younger wiith trembling hands with the zipper on his jeans, and mingi lifts him by the shoulders. he wipes his thumb on hongjoong's lower lip and feels him open his mouth, letting his finger in. mingi pauses for a few moments, giving hongjoong a quick glance, withdraws his hand, then leans closer and kisses him again, slowly and wetly, stretching out the pleasure. hongjoong snuggles closer, and mingi grabs him by the hips, immediately feeling the older man's shudder. 

"did I find a sensitive spot?" mingi sets him down on the counter by the sink, and hongjoong bites his lower lip instead of answering. "let me help you now" mingi says innocently, as if he didn't just pull hongjoong's mouth over his cock.

hongjoong ragged breathing softly and his face somewhere in the neck of the younger, while mingi unzips his tight jeans. he pulls him closer and gently strokes the other's thighs, feeling the muscles tighten even through the thick fabric. with his free hand, he covers hongjoong’s cock and runs his thumb over the head, smearing precum along the entire length. 

"god, you're so wet" mingi whispers into hongjoong's ear, searing him with his hot breath as he begins a neat slow movement. "you can't even imagine how much I want you."

hongjoong closes his eyes and breathes into the younger man's neck, completely giving in to the sensations that cover his head: mingi's hot body pressed against him, his huge hands on his cock, and the slightly sour smell of apple cider mixed with the citrus aroma of mingi's shampoo and his own smell. "next time, sure, right?"

hongjoong mumbles something and nods curtly again, clutching mingi's t-shirt, feeling his legs cramp. mingi gradually speeds up the movement with his hand; with his free hand, he holds hongjoong’s back, holding him as close to himself as possible. 

"nobody. just you and me, huh, hongjoong-ah? I want to hear how good you feel." hongjoong groans loudly, not caring if they can be heard, and sobs. mingi gently leads his hand from hongjoong's back to his neck and makes him lift his head and open his eyes. hongjoong has wet tracks on his cheeks again, a pinkish face from crying, and red bitten lips. his lashes flutter, and he tries to focus on mingi, but it doesn't work. " I would fill you so well."

mingi gently kisses his cheeks and cheekbones, immediately feeling the salty taste on his lips. hongjoong whimpers, crumpling mingi's t-shirt even more in his hands. they both feel hongjoong tremble, and mingi suddenly slows down.

"oh, god, mingi, don't stop, please- god" hongjoong lets out another crying moan, and his stomach twitches. "mingi, please"

mingi grins softly at hongjoong's temple and puts his free hand on his head, stroking it soothingly. he didn't plan to do this with hongjoong, but remembering all of his previous antics, and he wanted to pay him back.

"it's all right, hongjoong-ah. you're such a good hyung, isn't you? you can cum," mingi whispers, and makes a couple of quick moves, bringing hongjoong to the stars in front of his eyes. he bites into mingi's lips with a half-bite, half-kiss, and comes soiling his hand and the edge of mingi's t-shirt. mingi catches his moan and returns the kiss, not caring about their clothes at all, and holds hongjoong as close as possible. the older one barely breathes and pulls away after a couple of seconds to regain his breath. mingi carefully dresses hongjoong and puts him in order. he tucks the stray strands of hair behind his ear and leaves a kiss somewhere under his jaw. hongjoong still has circles in his eyes and a buzz in his ears, like he just ran a marathon.

"hongjoong-ah? hongjoong" mingi tries to get his attention and lifts his head to look into his eyes. "hyung? I'll call us a taxi, okay?"

hongjoong gives a grunt of approval and drops his head on the younger's shoulder. it feels strange. the realization of how quickly mingi was able to read him, and how much he liked what happened a couple of minutes ago, hits him in the gut. hongjoong didn't allow anyone to treat him like this, but he knew that he was powerless in front of mingi.

he would have been fine if mingi had just left him here after that, aroused and with a sore throat, but he didn't leave him, and hongjoong has a strange feeling growing in his chest. 

he raises his head and looks at mingi's profile. the younger one is holding the phone, and hongjoong seems to catch snatches of phrases like through the water. mingi's free hand is stroking the back of hongjoong's neck as it slowly descends to his back, and mingi smells like sex and menthol cigarettes - hongjoong knew mingi don't smoke, but things happen at parties. he looks down at the untied string of his left sneaker and exhales softly, finally getting his breath back in order.

mingi finishes the call and stares at the sink for a while, as if waiting for some answers, before turning to hongjoong with a slight smile.

"let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> so!! it's my first time writing something this big and im really nervous  
> btw english is not my native language so if u saw some mistakes let me know!!  
> i hope u will like this work ♡


End file.
